1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to religious items and, more specifically, to a rosary device which is removably coupled to a steering wheel so that one may pray the Rosary while in the automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is customary for members of the Roman Catholic faith to recite prayers consisting of various portions which collectively make up the rosary. When xe2x80x9cpraying the Rosaryxe2x80x9d, the following steps are involved: 1) Make the Sign of the Cross and say the xe2x80x9cApostle""s Creedxe2x80x9d; 2) Say the xe2x80x9cOur Fatherxe2x80x9d; 3) Say three xe2x80x9cHail Marysxe2x80x9d; 4) Say the xe2x80x9cGlory be to the Fatherxe2x80x9d; 5) Announce the First Mystery; then say the xe2x80x9cOur Fatherxe2x80x9d; 6) Say ten xe2x80x9cHail Marys,xe2x80x9d while meditating on the Mystery; 7) Say the xe2x80x9cGlory be to the Fatherxe2x80x9d; 8) Announce the Second Mystery; then say the xe2x80x9cOur Fatherxe2x80x9d. Repeat 6 and 7 and continue with Third, Fourth and Fifth Mysteries in the same manner.
When praying the Rosary, some individuals finger or manipulate a string of rosary beads. Each bead corresponds to a, section of the Rosary. The rosary beads allow one to count the number of times that a selected portion of the prayer has been recited in order to complete the prayer according to the prescribed form.
Many people recite the Rosary prayer while engaging in some form of activity. This makes it extremely difficult to manipulate a traditional rosary with both hands. For example, if a person was driving in an automobile, it would be impossible for the driver to remove both hands from the steering wheel in order to manipulate the traditional rosary.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved rosary device. The improved rosary device would allow one to manipulate the improved rosary device without using both hands.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved rosary device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved rosary device that would allow one to manipulate the improved rosary device without using both hands.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a rosary device which may be used during activities is disclosed. The rosary device has a plurality of bead members. A string is slidably coupled to each of the plurality of bead members. The string is of sufficient thickness to prevent the plurality of bead members from freely moving. Connectors are coupled to the string for removably coupling the rosary device to an object.